Such laboratory centrifuges are used in chemical, biological, biochemical, or medical laboratories for separating samples which contain substances of different masses. In particular, laboratory centrifuges are used to separate solids from liquids with the aid of the centrifugal force generated during the rotation procedure. High rotational velocities of 20,000 RPM or more are frequently necessary for this purpose. High temperatures may arise during the operation of the centrifuge, which can have harmful effects on the samples. Laboratory centrifuges are therefore often provided with a cooling device, which cools down the rotor compartment having the rotor contained therein, which in turn accommodates the samples, to temperatures which are not harmful for the samples. To generate the low temperatures, the cooling device used typically has a compressor. Laboratory centrifuges having such cooling devices are described, for example, in DE 28 16 449 A1 and EP 2 335 830 B1. In particular if reciprocating piston compressors are used, vibrations are generated, which can result in shocks to the centrifuge and possibly in worsened sample separation. Above all, the generated vibrations cause an increased noise level, which is perceived to be unpleasant by the users.